


It's Not Whether You Win Or Lose

by JenTheSweetie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Not AU, Semi-Public Sex, no really, smoking kink (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He hated bars like this: trendy, loud, most of the clientele just a little young for him, and probably not a good whiskey in sight.  But it wasn’t the bar that was the big problem; no, it was this goddamn </i>plan<i>.  His plan to stay here until he didn’t have to go home alone.  His plan to do something he hadn’t done since college - pick someone up at a bar.</i></p><p>  <i>This, he thought, was a terrible idea.</i></p><p>Leonard H. McCoy steps out of his comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Whether You Win Or Lose

**Author's Note:**

> My very slight smoking kink shows up here (smoking is a terrible habit and I do not approve of it or engage in it, but EVERY once in a while, like many vices, it can be hot). 
> 
> And really, it's not AU, I promise. And I don't write a lot of PWP, so this is, of course, Porn WITH (some) Plot. As always, I would love to hear any comments or concrit!

Leonard walked into the bar and almost immediately walked out. 

He hated bars like this: trendy, loud, most of the clientele just a little young for him, and probably not a good whiskey in sight. But it wasn’t the bar that was the big problem; no, it was this goddamn _plan_. His plan to stay here until he didn’t have to go home alone. His plan to do something he hadn’t done since college - pick someone up at a bar. 

_This_ , he thought, _was a terrible idea._

Leonard sighed and wove his way through the crowd to a spot at the bar and ordered a beer. He glanced nervously toward the door every few minutes as he nursed it. He thought about just getting up and leaving, plan be damned. He looked at the door one more time, finished his beer and was about to stand up from his seat when - 

“Hey, is this seat taken?”

Leonard whirled around. An attractive blonde man with an easy smile and bright blue eyes was gesturing to the barstool next to him.

“No,” Leonard said. “Not at all. Have a seat.”

“Thanks,” the man said, waving to bartender over. “What are you drinking?”

“Uh,” Leonard said, looking at his empty bottle. “It was a beer. Right now it’s empty.”

The man grinned. “Can I get two old old fashioneds?” he said to the bartender. He turned back to Leonard. “So it’s a little late to ask, but can I buy you a drink?”

“If we’re drinking whiskey, you sure can,” Leonard said. 

“Great,” the man said. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

“I’ve never been here before,” Leonard said. “Not really my scene.” 

“Guess tonight was my lucky night, then,” the man said, grinning again as the bartender brought their drinks. He lifted his glass in Leonard’s direction and looked at Leonard from under his long eyelashes; Leonard gulped as something squirmed in the pit of his stomach. 

“Cheers,” Leonard said, clinking their glasses together. He took a sip just for something to do with his mouth. “So - uh - you live around here?”

“Across town,” the man said, downing half of his old fashioned in one go and pulling a face. Leonard got the feeling he didn’t really like it that much. “But I work at the school a few streets away. I’m a teacher.”

“Really?” Leonard asked, surprised. The man hadn’t struck him as someone who liked kids. “Do you like that?”

“I love it,” the man said. “It’s really rewarding to make a difference in a kid’s life, you know? There’s something really special about having people - about having kids look up to you.”

“I bet so,” Leonard said. “Got any kids of your own?”

The man laughed. “Oh, no. Maybe someday, though,” he said, and winked. Leonard swallowed hard. “What about you? What do you do?”

“I’m a doctor,” Leonard said quickly. 

“Oh. Really?” the man said, sounding inexplicably disappointed.

“Yeah, but only part time,” Leonard said. Time to bring out the big guns. “Mostly I’m a musician.”

“A musician?” the man said, visibly brightening. “That’s awesome. What do you play?”

“The guitar,” Leonard said casually, taking another sip of his drink. The man leaned in closer.

“You’ve definitely got the hands for it,” he said, grinning, his eyes following Leonard’s hands as they set his glass down. Leonard felt himself blush. 

“Maybe I’ll play something for you sometime,” he said quietly.

“I’d like that very much,” the man said. His eyes locked with Leonard’s for a long moment, and Leonard suppressed a smile. The man leaned back and cleared his throat.

“They have an old jukebox in the back,” he said. “I’m going to go play something. Any requests?”

“Surprise me,” Leonard said, raising one eyebrow. The man slid off the barstool.

“Feel free to watch me as I walk away,” he said, and winked.

“In your dreams,” Leonard said, and watched anyway as the man slipped through the crowd. Leonard had just turned back to finish his drink and order another when a large, red-faced, visibly drunk Trill sat down heavily on the barstool the blonde man had just vacated.

“Can I buy you a drink?” the Trill slurred, his breath hot in Leonard’s face.

“I’ve got one, but thanks,” Leonard said, holding up his drink.

“S’almost empty,” the Trill said. He crossed his arms and looked Leonard up and down. “How about another?”

“I’m okay, actually,” Leonard said, turning back to the bar.

“Excuse me,” came a familiar voice, and Leonard almost sighed with relief as the blonde man approached, “But that’s my - “ Leonard looked up at him and raised his eyebrows. “That’s my seat,” he finished. 

“You can get a different seat. Or,” the Trill continued, eyes raking over the blonde’s face, “You could _join_ us.”

“I don’t think anybody’s going to be joining anyone,” the blonde man said calmly. He turned to Leonard. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“Absolutely,” Leonard said. He slammed his empty glass down on the bar and grabbed his jacket. The man turned on his heel and all but fled the bar, Leonard close behind. 

When they reached the street, Leonard said, “Thanks. That guy - “

“Yeah, I saw,” the man said stiffly. “So, uh. Do you want to maybe come over to my place for a drink?”

Leonard froze. He’d _wanted_ this, he thought dazedly, but this - this was a lot faster than he’d planned. He thought he’d have time, he thought he’d be more prepared. He took a deep breath.

“We can grab a shuttle,” the man continued pointedly, gesturing toward the street.

“Okay,” Leonard said. “Okay, sure. But first - I’m gonna have a cigarette.” He shoved his hands into his pockets as the man’s jaw dropped.

“A - what?”

Leonard pulled out a packet of cigarettes and an old fashioned lighter. He pulled a cigarette out of the pack and stuck it between his lips, then flicked the lighter and took a deep, calming breath. The man watched, his mouth slightly open and his pupils blown wide, as Leonard held the cigarette between his pointer and middle finger and exhaled slowly.

 _Gotcha_ , Leonard thought smugly. He inhaled again, feeling the smoke fill his lungs.

“That’s,” the man said, and shook his head slightly. “Isn’t that bad for you?”

Leonard shrugged, the cigarette resting between his lips. “Filthy habit, I know. What can you do?” He held the cigarette again and tipped his head back, blowing the smoke into the cool night air and - deliberately, he had to admit - exposing his neck to the man. He took one last deep breath, then dropped the cigarette on the sidewalk and ground it into the ground with his toe. 

“So,” he said, his voice gravelly. “What was it you were saying about getting a shuttle?”

“Can I kiss you?” the man said, and didn’t wait for a response; he lunged forward and cupped Leonard’s cheek in his hand, covering Leonard’s mouth with his own. Leonard gasped against his mouth and kissed back, clutching the front of the man’s shirt in his hand. 

“You’re lucky I was gonna say yes,” Leonard murmured, and the man laughed and bit Leonard’s lower lip lightly. Leonard groaned and pulled the man closer, then kissed a soft trail to his ear. “We’re in public, you know,” he whispered, and nipped at his ear.

The man shuddered. “Not for long,” he hissed. He grabbed Leonard’s wrist and pulled him around the side of the building to a narrow, dimly-lit alley between the bar and the building next to it.

“Oh hell no,” Leonard said, just before the man pushed him up against the wall and crushed their lips together again. The man thrust against Leonard groin, and Leonard dug his fingers into the man’s waist. “I don’t - I’m not the kind of guy who does this - in public,” he gasped as the man rolled his hips against Leonard’s.

“You sure?” the man whispered against Leonard’s lips. “You kinda seem like you are.” He slipped one hand up under Leonard’s shirt and lightly twisted his nipple.

“Oh, Christ,” Leonard gasped, his knees buckling. “ _Fuck_. I guess - I guess maybe I am.”

“You’re a musician,” the man said, licking his way down Leonard’s neck and sucking at his collarbone. “This should be pretty normal for you.”

“You’d be surprised,” Leonard muttered, sliding his hand along the man’s waist until he was able to cup his cock pressing against his jeans.

“Yes,” the man said. “God, please - “

Leonard didn’t need to be told twice; he began to stroke, hard, through the man’s jeans. He pulled down the man’s zipper, slipped his hand inside, and felt the glistening tip of his cock. The man moaned into his ear and bit down on his earlobe. Leonard arched against his hips, his eyes half-closed, but a noise made him glance toward the street, just meters away. 

“Anybody could come back here and see,” he muttered, his hand stilling.

“Doesn’t that just make it better?” the man asked, and slid his hand down into Leonard’s jeans all at once.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Leonard said as the man began to stroke him in earnest. “I - I don’t know, actually. Maybe?”

“Then don’t worry about it so much,” the man said, using his other hand to tease at Leonard’s nipple. Leonard brushed his fingertips against the sensitive skin of the man’s upper thigh, then began to pull him, feeling the man press closer. The cold, hard cement of the building pressed against Leonard’s back, and he felt deliciously, dangerously trapped. 

From the open window of the bar, the opening bars of “Georgia on My Mind” drifted into the alley. The man chuckled against Leonard’s lips and pressed wet, sloppy kisses down his jawline to his neck. 

“Played this for you on the jukebox,” the man breathed, quickening his pace on Leonard’s cock.

“How’d you know I was from Georgia?” Leonard asked, his brain snapping into focus.

“That accent,” the man said, sucking on Leonard’s neck so hard that Leonard would sure he would leave a mark. “That _drawl_. Like melted butter.”

“Lucky guess,” Leonard murmured as the prick of pain from the bruise the man was leaving on his neck traveled to his gut and made his toes curl. He bit off a moan, torn between panic and pleasure. “Oh god - I’m - I’m going to - “

“Fuck, come for me,” the man whispered against his ear, and Leonard came, his whole body stiffening. He didn’t slow down his own pace, and as he caught his own breath the man pressed against him, breathing hard into his ear, and spurted into Leonard’s hand, choking off his own gasp. 

Leonard became aware of the hard wall against his back, the lights from shuttles on the street, and the closing notes of the classic song as he drifted back to earth. The man pulled his hand out of Leonard’s pants and wiped it on his own shirt, then leaned his forehead against Leonard’s, their sweat mingling.

“God, I love you,” he murmured against Leonard’s lips. Leonard felt a grin spread across his face.

“Well now, I’m not saying this back alley quickie wasn’t fun, but it’s a little fast for _love_ , ain’t it?” he drawled, and the man froze.

“ _Damn_ ,” he said, and Leonard burst out laughing. 

“Told you I would win,” he said, capturing Jim’s lips in a kiss.

“I can’t even believe I did that,” Jim said, pulling back and smacking himself in the forehead. “Seriously. I was _so close_ to winning.”

“You were not that close,” Leonard said. “Georgia on my Mind? Come on, Jim. I should have won just for that. _Like melted butter_ , right.”

“You said you were a _doctor_ ,” Jim snapped, reaching down and pulling up his fly. “It’s like you weren't even trying.”

“You didn’t say _everything_ had to be made up,” Leonard shot back smugly. “The best kind of lie is the one closest to the truth. And you just ate up the guitarist thing, so don’t even complain.” He reached up and flattened Jim’s hair, which had been tousled at some point and was now sticking out to the side. 

“ _Do_ you play the guitar, though?” Jim said eagerly, pulling down on the hem of Leonard’s shirt, which had ridden up. “Because if you’ve been holding out on me, I’m going to be pissed.”

“I took a few lessons in high school,” Leonard said with a shrug. “I could probably still play some Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, if that’ll do it for you.”

“It won’t, but I want to hear it anyway,” Jim said. “And also, by the way, _smoking_? First of all, that’s disgusting, but second of all, _oh my god_ how was it also so hot?”

“Thought that was a nice touch,” Leonard said, chuckling. “I used to smoke with some friends when we went out in college and it drove the girls wild. As a doctor I wouldn’t recommend it, but it don’t hurt once in a while.” 

“I actually almost lost it right there,” Jim said, leading the way out of the alley and back toward the street. “I couldn’t even _believe_ it - here I am, thinking I’m about to get you home, and you pull out a _cigarette_ and became that exponentially hotter bad boy our parents always warned us about.”

“Did you pay that Trill in the bar to come up to me, by the way?” Leonard said as they reached the sidewalk and looked around for a shuttle going back toward Command. “Because that certainly sped up the process. I wouldn’t have let you take me home for at least a few more drinks if that guy hadn’t shown up.”

“That was all you, Bones,” Jim said, resting his hand on the small of Leonard’s back. “Seriously, I leave you alone for _one second_ and some guy’s hitting on you.”

Leonard shook his head. “I was so sure it was a set-up.”

“Nope,” Jim said. “Not that I’m surprised or anything, but the timing was incredible. So - are you ready to admit that that was more fun than you thought it would be?”

Leonard sighed begrudgingly. “I can _maybe_ say that it was _slightly_ fun - “

“You mean ‘extremely erotic’.”

“ - to go out and pretend we didn’t know each other, and that it was _marginally_ exciting - “

“You mean ‘crazy fucking hot’.”

“ - to do what we did back there in that alley. There. Is that good enough?” Leonard said, crossing his arms as a shuttle approached.

“Definitely,” Jim said, grinning. “Do it again sometime?”

Leonard took Jim’s hand and squeezed. “Sure.”

“I’ll win next time, you wait and see,” Jim said.

“It’s on,” Leonard said.

~fin~


End file.
